His Cinderella's Story
by mirror-sound27
Summary: A day when Sakuno wears high heels. Our prince to the rescue! OneShot.


**His Cinderella's Story (RyoSaku)**

Summary: A day when Sakuno wears high heels. Our prince to the rescue! OneShot.

_A/N: Hey yo! This was based off a true to life experience, though I changed most of the parts. I found the event amusing so I wrote a short story about it. Advantages of being the witness. :D_

_Without further ado, let the story roll. :)_

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is owned by Konomi Takeshi-sensei.

* * *

"Sakunooooo! Hayaku! We're running late!", Osakada Tomoka screamed at the top of her lungs as she got impatient waiting for Sakuno.

"Mou, chotto matte Tomo-chan!", she got ready and because she was in such a hurry, she didn't notice that the shoes she grabbed.. were high heels.

At school..

**Sakuno's POV**

We're university students now, so we don't really need to be in uniforms. I just wore a simple dress and leggings since I was in a hurry. But the thing I'm worried about, are these shoes. My feet are aching because of these.

We were walking on the covered path. There were holes in the ground covered by steel rails. (A/N: sorry for the crappy description! I just don't know how to describe those things! xD) Since I was in heels, when I was walking I absentmindedly slipped my heels into the small hole between the rails, and when I took my next step..

*crack*

Oh no! My left shoe's heel broke. What am I gonna do now? T_T

It hasn't fall off but, still it is broken. It's hard walking in these. Oh Tomo-chan, why did you have to get to your class earlier? If only I didn't need to come with you to school, and if only we had the same schedules.. Good for her, advantages of having your building close to the main gate. =_=

I tried walking in my heels until I at least reached near my building. I stopped in the near steps and checked my heels. How am I gonna get replacement or fix this? I don't have my equipment.

* * *

**Fuji's POV**

I came to school for class, and I have 25 minutes to spare. I was walking, and when I reached the building I ran over Ryuuzaki-chan who had a panicky expression on her face.

"Ryuuzaki-chan, what happened?"

"My heels broke because of an accident while walking. And I can't do anything to fix it. I don't know what to do.", she sighed. She was almost about to cry.

"Hmm, that's bad. I'm going to my class now. But, I think I can get someone here fast.", I told her with a sly smile.

"Really? Thank you, Fuji-senpai!", she exclaimed.

"Sure. Hang on.", then I dialled his number.

After our small talk, I went to my class. Maybe. Fufufu. :)

* * *

**Ryoma's POV**

I got up early for today. All thanks to Fuji-senpai who interrupted my sleep with an emergency.

Really, I don't know why I can't turn down when things are concerned with Ryuuzaki Sakuno. I wonder what's happening.

I rushed in fixing myself and went to school fast.

At school..

I saw Ryuuzaki sitting in the steps, worry etched on her face.

"Ryuuzaki-chan.", I began.

"R-ryoma-kun?", she blushed.

"Let me see your shoes."

I saw her shoes. It was broken and she definitely can't wear this in this state.

"We're buying a new pair.", I told her.

"B-but.. How am I gonna walk in these? A-and.. How about class?"

I grabbed the heels, and broke it completely, turning the heels into flats. I did the same with the other shoe.

"There. Can we go now?", I offered.

"Yes."

* * *

**Fuji's POV**

They started to leave. Okay, time for the documentation. Fufufufu. :)

They took the bus to the mall. I wore black-rimmed glasses so that I won't be that recognizable. I had my no-flash cam in my pocket ready in case of a good moment.

When we arrived, I was walking behind them, and I made sure we had at least 3ft distance.

They went inside a store. The store was just a cheap shop, since this was only for an emergency. Ryoma asked Ryuuzaki-chan to pick which shoe she wanted. She picked a black flats with white small polkadots as design, and a small ribbon on the end.

In the counter..

Sakuno fumbled through her purse to get money, to be interrupted by Ryoma paying the cashier.

"I'll pay.", Ryoma said. Sakuno blushed. The cashier gave the shoes to Ryoma. Then, in front of the people inside the store, Ryoma opened the shoe box. He slid off Sakuno's broken shoes, and let her feet slip into her new ones. Sakuno blushed like a tomato because Ryoma put on her shoes on her feet. So this is turning into Cinderella eh? I grabbed my camera and took a picture of the shoe-wearing event. When they were done, they decided to leave. I decided leaving, too, since I need to get back for my class.

* * *

**Sakuno's POV**

I was still blushing because of what happened. She can't imagine her long time crush acting like Prince Charming and put on her shoes. They were in the bus, sitting beside each other.

**Normal POV**

It was then that she noticed Ryoma's head was on her shoulder. She blushed, smiled at his peaceful sleeping face. She didn't notice that she fell asleep.

**Ryoma's POV**

I woke up when Sakuno's head hit my head. I let her head on my shoulder. I heard her mumble, "i like you, Ryoma-kun". I slightly blushed because of her sleep talk. I leaned in and gently kissed her lips lightly.

I guess being Prince Charming isn't bad.

* * *

_A/N: This was an overly edited version of what we really experienced. But for the sake of the fluff! xD I enjoyed being Fuji-senpai. Only thing is they were aware that I am with them, and I was the one helping Sakuno choose the shoes. I am a girl, by the way. xD I hope you liked it! Reviews appreciated. Thank you for reading! :)_

~mirrorsound27


End file.
